1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp tube, and in particular to a LED lamp tube for replacing a fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional LED lamp tube has a glass-made tube 1a and a LED lamp assembly 2a. The LED lamp assembly 2a comprises a circuit board 20a disposed horizontally and transversely in the tube 1a. On the downwardly-facing surface of the circuit board 20a is provided with a plurality LED lamps 21a (i.e. light-emitting diodes), while the upwardly-facing surface is provided with a circuit control unit 22a for converting into currents and voltages suitable for the light-emitting diodes. Further, both ends of the tube 1a are provided with a conductive cap 10a and are electrically connected with the circuit board 20a respectively. Via the above arrangement, a LED lamp tube having a plurality of light-emitting diodes is formed, thereby replacing traditional florescent lamps.
However, with regard to the arrangement of electronic elements in the above-mentioned LED lamp, the circuit control unit 22a is arranged on one side of the circuit board 20a. That is to say, the circuit control unit is concentrated on one end of the tube 1a while the other end is not provided with any other electronic elements. Although such an arrangement facilitates the integration of electronic elements, in practice, the performance of the LED lamp tube and a neighboring LED lamp 21a may be affected because the heat is concentrated on the same side of the circuit board 20a. Even, a portion of the LED lamp 21a may suffer damage prematurely due to poor heat-dissipating effect. As a result, the whole LED lamp tube has to be replaced. Thus, the lifetime of the LED lamp tube is reduced a lot, which also results in the waste of unburned LED lamp 21a. 
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.